


The Difference of a Glance

by SteadyPace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Teams, Canon-Typical Violence, For Want of a Nail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteadyPace/pseuds/SteadyPace
Summary: History is perceived as being seemingly set in stone. But even the most tiniest of changes leads to a new outcome.Watch as a thought and a glance change the show and its events, for better or worse.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Divergence

The day that Ruby Rose thought was a little farther off was here. It was initiation day. She and her fellow students had already collected their weapons and made their way to Beacon Cliff, a cliff overlooking Emerald Forest. Laid in the cliff were silver squares, springpads to launch the class into the forest.

She took the secondmost right platform. To her left was her older half-sister, Yang, while to her right was Jaune. In front and closer to the edge was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin, along with the woman who saved her and Vice-Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch.

“For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest,” Ozpin started. Glynda continued, picking up where he left off, “Now, I’m sure many of you have heard rumors about the the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be getting teammates... today.”

“What? Ohh,” Ruby groaned, her groan furthering at the next statement said.

“These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well,” Ozpin said, “That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your be your partner for the next four years.”

Ruby felt her world shattered. Ozpin continued.

“After you’ve partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?”

Jaune raised his hand and started to ask a question, but Ozpin promptly ignored him, “Good! Now, take your positions.”

Ruby readied herself and the springboard tiles activated one by one. Jaune continued to try to ask his questions, but she only had one thing on her mind: getting to her sister. But a thought came to her, “What if I see where Yang is headed? I’ll have to check as late as possible to get the most accurate position. I’ll make to do that before I go below the treelines.”

Anymore thinking stopped as the tiles were closing in. Soon enough, Yang was launched and immediately after was Ruby herself. She flew through the air, rising until the peak and then felt gravity take hold. She zoomed downward before hitting a bird.

“Birdie, no!” Ruby exclaimed. But that not what’s important. She had sniper-form Crescent Rose ready in hand. It was time to land.

She used three bullet’s recoil to slow herself down. A tree fast approaching, she unfolded Crescent Rose and hooked the biggest limb. After a full rotation, she glanced up and saw her sister rocketing away, slowing fading to a dot before vanishing behind trees. That’s going to make getting to her more difficult.

Before that though, she had to get to the ground. She already slowed enough. Unhooking off the branch, she felt weightless through the air before she plummeted to the ground. She landed soon after, her knees and first hitting the dirt. She soon broke into sprint across the forest floor, nimbling around trees. Yang seemed to go more easterly, though she was to the left at launch.

“I hope I can find her. I saw where she was going and it looked pretty far. She’ll probably partner with someone else,” Ruby pushed that thought out of her head. “Though, what about Jaune? He’s nice. He’s funny. I don’t think he’s good in a fight. Blake? She’s so mysterious, so cool. Plus, she likes books. Though, I’m not sure if I could hold a conversation with her. Who else do I know in this school?” Out of the corner of her eye, white had interrupted the greens and browns of the forest. “Is that...? Doesn’t matter. I’ll need to focus on Yang.”

Ruby dove deeper in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m a wannabe author, so I’m trying my hand in fanfiction.
> 
> Anyway, the story will try not to retread the show but I’ll also not change things for the sake of change. Also, the tags will be updated if any pairings happen.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the tale I want to tell!


	2. Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The change has happened, but what are its immediate consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I had to fudge placements and actions to get who I want where. 
> 
> The show wasn’t as clear where everyone was in the forest, their relation to everybody else, nor the timing. Blake wasn’t even shown on a tile. Go back and watch, you’ll see!

Ruby slowed to a walk eventually. Even she had her limits. Emerald Forest continued to blur though. The woods weren’t dense but they were large. Big enough that even if you weren’t looking for a partner and headed towards the north end, it would take an hour or two.She might have gotten turned around a few times.

After a while, explosions rang out, along with howling. Without a second thought, Ruby raced to what turned to be a clearing. In lay a pack of five Beowolves surrounding a redheaded girl who was a little too excited for the situation.She remembered her from the locker room, alongside a boy she was with then.

As the girl toppled two with her hammer in quick succession, Ruby leapt towards the Grimm, scythe ready.Two of them broke off and charged at Ruby. One swiped at her, her sliding in response. She swiped at the Beowolf’s knees, delegging it. She quickly shot the other, knocking it back slightly. Ruby stabbed the first in the chest as it was falling, pinning it to the ground before leveraging her weight on Crescent Rose to kick the upright Beowolf back. She fired another shot lifting both her and her weapon into air.Turning her weight, the scythe goes horizontal, decapitating it. Both shortly evaporate into thin air.

Ruby looked up to see the redhead dealt with two, leaving her with one. The lone remaining Beowolf soon rocketed back, his body hit by a grenade-thrusted hammer. She leveled the blade of the scythe to the shaft, shortly after the Grimm was impaled.

She looked up. For the first time since Ruby entered the clearing, blue eyes met silver. She felt nervous, so she relieved that tension by finding a topic she was comfortable with, “You and your hammer were **so awesome**. I’m Ruby, by the way,”

In the blink of an eye, the vacant space next to her was filled. “Well, I’m Nora. Thank you for helping me and the compliment. Though, they were going down regardless,” the excitable girl said with confidence. Her hammer soon retracted to its more manageable size and Ruby did so in response with Crescent Rose.

“Now we should head north to get the relic. I believe it’s that way,” Ruby said, pointing in the direction she thought was north.

“Alright, let’s head there,” her partner said before practically bouncing away. Nora was nice. Though, she is a little hectic, even for Ruby. she followed into the trees. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Pyrrha was on guard with Akouo by itself.

She had already landed in a tree branch, sword and shield in hand. She managed to track Jaune and pin him to tree with Milo for safety. She wished there was better way, though. She did it for the second time afterall.

As she came closer to her estimation of where Jaune and Milo was, she heard voices.

“Help me,” a boy’s voice called out. That was Jaune. Quick to respond, an unkindly feminine voice said, “Wow. You’re all show and no substance. Alright, let’s get you down.” And that was Weiss.

What followed was an unfamiliar sound, but, as it didn’t resemble a Grimm’s growl, was most likely a semblance. She came in to a sight of Weiss Schnee on a floating snowflake platform, her weapon resting on it, trying to pull out her javelin that’s attached to both the tree and Jaune’s hoodie.

“Hello. Do you require any assistance?” She greeted. Weiss must not have heard her enter as next, she was startled enough for semblance to disappear leaving the rapier to fall and her to grip Akouo tightly.

“I do, yes. thank you!” came Weiss’s late reply.

“Yes!” came Jaune’s.

Pyrrha already had a plan. “Weiss, could you do your semblance again? I could use it as stairs to get to you”

“Yes, though I need Myrtenaster and full hands,” said Weiss. This prompted Jaune with an idea. “Weiss, I’ll hang on to you. I have hands empty and Pyrrha could toss your weapon to you.”

Weiss made a soft groan before accepting. She moved closer and let go into Jaune’s hands. Meanwhile, Pyrrha ran over to the revolver rapier,grabbed it, and threw it to a waiting Weiss. Weiss quickly summoned a white glyph to which Pyrrha stepped on. This repeated until she was at level with them. She magnetically pulled her weapon out of the tree bark. Weiss managed to step onto the glyph, while Jaune missed entirely.

“Jaune, are you okay?” Pyrrha exclaimed. A muffle was the reply.

After safely getting down, they checked on him. Surprisely, his face was scratched and bleeding. That shouldn’t happen; He hadn’t taken enough damage. Unless...?

“Jaune, why didn’t activate your aura?” Pyrrha asked, the question came to mind.

“My what?” Weiss’s hand was on her face.

“Your aura.” Pyrrha repeated.

“Gesundheit.” Came the reply

“Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?”

“Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?” Now **both** of Weiss’s hand rest on her face.

Pyrrha launched into an explanations about Aura, its shielding properties, Grimm not having it, and its relation to understanding light and dark. When finished, Jaune said, “It's like a force field!”

“Yes, if you want to see it that way. Now, close your eyes and concentrate,” Jaune complied.

Pyrrha mentally recited the prayer she knew while she and Jaune both glow, her a red and him a bright white, “For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death.” She placed her hands on his chest. “I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.” She felt tired and hunched over.

“Pyrrha?” Jaune said in concern

“It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own,” Pyrrha said, watching the scratch vanish, “you have a lot of it.” Jaune smiled.

“That was quick thinking, Jaune” Pyrrha complimented. A thanks was requited.

“Excuse me!” Weiss interrupted, grabbing Jaune’s arm, “we should head toward the temple. Pyrrha, you should go with us, at least for right now.”

Pyrrha agreed and they headed off. Unbeknownst to them, a feather landed; it being as large as the tree trunk they were stuck to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two pairs down.
> 
> Chapter 1 was originally set as from around the bird scene to the end of Ruby and Nora’s. Split it because I’d rather the divergence and setup to its own chapter and two pairs together should be good enough.


	3. Loud and Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All four pairs have joined up.
> 
> Next Stop: the relics!

The trio were currently walking again. They had come across a pack of Beowolves. Jaune turned out to be not the best fighter, much to Weiss’s chagrin, but he had a gifted mind. Whenever either of them were focused elsewhere or an enemy was reeling, he pointed them in the right direction.

It gave Jaune some bravado, though it was lesser than his actions in the locker room. Weiss still didn’t appreciate it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her gunfire. From the sounds of it, they were close by and more to the southwest.

“Gunfire. Close by, too. The enemy has been engaged by our comrades,” Pyrrha said, considering if she should over there. She still didn’t have partner whereas Jaune and Weiss had themselves. “Perhaps, I should go help them. You two continue to head north, seeing as it’s coming from the opposite direction from your destination,”

“I think you stick with us. Strength in numbers, after all. We don’t even if it’s a single person,” Weiss protested, it coming off desperate.

“She still needs a partner and even if it’s a team, she wouldn’t know unless she finds out!” Jaune replies, and quickly gives a goodbye “Hopefully, we’ll meet you at the temple again!”

Jaune trekked forward, with Weiss forced to follow.

Now, to head to the gunfire which has ceased for right now. Sprinting through the nearest straight line in the woods as she can, she found an Ursa Major and a lone student strafing, two blades gripped tightly. She struck twice with them, one on with each, before the beast swiped, missing her with an aftershadow in her wake, before repeating. The student’s golden eyes locked onto her eyes, a subtle nod to signal help, before focusing back on the Grimm.

Rifle form Milo was in hand, Akouo resting on her back. she fired upon it; the Ursa’s attention split and cycle broken. Her partner broke off. Akouo was slung off her back and into the Grimm.

Couldn’t have him focus on her right now.

Akouo returned with a little help from her semblance, with Milo being switched to the javelin. He was running at her. The javelin was thrown. It stuck in the chest. The Grimm was close enough, swiping at her but blocked her shield. Milo recovered before angling down and stabbing the Ursa’s knee.

Bringing Milo out and now as xiphos, he tried swiping with left hand but she dodged. The sword then cut through at the elbow, its forearm detached and evaporating and it roaring. In a split second, she saw the other hand going for an attack. She brought up her shield, but the strong attack still caused her to skid across the forest floor. It began to run towards her.

But as she was ready to counterattack, she heard a single command, “Catch!”

She saw and grabbed the sickle-pistol with a ribbon attached, knowing instantly its purpose. She pulled at the ribbon, her partner doing the same, pulling it taut. The Ursa Major, already at full speed, could not stop and barreled into the makeshift clothesline, tripping in the process. Neither her nor her partner didn’t let it get up, the two readied their weapons. Into the Grimm’s neck was plunged Milo and the sharpened sheath, finally killing it and disappearing into the air.

Pyrha relaxed ever-so-slightly, still remaining vigilant. She handed over the pistol backs to its owner. Having time to breath, she looked over her partner. She had long black hair with a black bow on top and amber eyes, and dressed in a sleeveless white undershirt, black single-buttoned vest, black scarf around her neck, white shorts, black-purple gradient stockings, and black boots, along with various things on her person.

“Thank you for helping out. I’m Blake,” She said in a relaxed, kind manner.

“Pyrrha and it’s part of the job. Ready to head out?” Pyrrha replied.

“Yes! I’m ready” Blake said and they headed for the relics.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yang was bored... again.

She had wondering around, looking for anyone, even if it wasn’t her little sister. She went to a rustle, hoping it was Ruby, only to find two Ursae instead. She made banter, teasing at the ununderstanding creatures that were trying to attack her. That was until her hair was messed with. 

They had to die for that!

Needless to say, semblance on, bullets were fired, and punches were flurried at the offender.After he flew into now-burning and destroyed tree trunks, his companion moved forward before looking into her eyes and stopping. That didn’t stop her wrath however. He met his buddy’s fate, onlyhe left a crater in the ground.

Which leads her to now, where she now recovered from her exhaustion but still bored, looking for a teammate. That was when she spotted something black and white and moving. Grimm!

But as soon as saw it, it evaporated. It’s been killed, which means another student is there. She began to move to the now-vanquished Grimm was. When she arrived, her suspicions were confirmed.

It was a boy she didn’t know.Though, she’s pretty sure he passed her by in the locker room. She was around the same height as him and black hair just as long as hers, though it was in a tightly-packed cord. His diagonally-buttoned shirt was mostly green with major elements of black as well as gold trimmings. Most glaringly of all, however, is there were no weapons visible on him. Probably away if she’s guessing. She knew neither her nor her sister could do that, glancing at Ember Celica. He turned towards, eyes meeting.

“Hello, I’m Yang! It’s nice to meet you. Wished I could see you in battle but I’ll get a chance later.” She said, a loud exuberance filling every word.

“Lie Ren. Ren is fine. It is pleasure,” Ren responded in a soft yet firm manner. He seems reserved in speech and mannerisms.

Doesn’t matter.As long as he’s good on the battlefield, that’s fine by her.

“We should be going to the northern edge of the forest and the relics. That okay with you?” Yang asked, to which Ren simply nodded.

Temple, here they come!


End file.
